1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automobile lighting systems and more particularly to automobile lighting systems utilizing light emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
2. Description of the Known Technology
Currently, LEDs are typically used in automobiles to provide lighting for the interior cluster and the brake lights of an automobile. Used in such applications, LEDs have several advantages over traditional incandescent light bulbs. For example, LEDs have increased brightness, faster response times, low electrical current requirements, longer operating life and can be surface mounted, unlike traditional incandescent bulbs which typically require through-hole mounts.
Even with the above advantages, LEDs have rarely been utilized to provide forward lighting for an automobile. This is because LEDs have the drawback of losing light output at higher diode junction temperatures compared to a more commonly utilized incandescent bulb. If the LED generates too much heat and the heat is not efficiently dissipated, the LED will fail.
The smaller LEDs used for brake lights effectively dissipate heat with the aid of a heat exchanging substrate. Through convection, heat is dissipated from the heat exchanger to the surrounding environment.
Since, the lighting requirements for effective forward lighting are greater than that for automobile brake lighting, more powerful (higher light output) and/or greater numbers of LEDs must be utilized, such powerful and/or greater numbers of LEDs will generate more heat than the smaller LEDs used to provide automobile brake lighting. Unfortunately, the before-mentioned solution is unable to provide effective heat dissipation because the amount of heat generated by the more powerful and/or greater number of LEDs.
Therefore, there exists a need for a solution that provides LEDs with superior heat dissipation.